


That's Purrsonal

by KenzieFive



Series: RT Hybrid AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieFive/pseuds/KenzieFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin accidentally let's the guys hear his song, but Michael makes him see it's not so bad by sharing something with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Purrsonal

With each one being unique, bird songs are meant to be special and only to be heard by the ones you love. Gavin rarely sang at all, always too nervous to ever gain the confidence he needed. Of all the people in his life, the only other person besides himself and Griffon to hear his song was Millie, and that's only because he uses it as a lullaby for her and that she's practically his sister.

Griffon shares her song to whoever is listening, letting her delicate chirps pass through her lips as easily as a whistle, and it only further upsets the Lark who was too afraid to open his mouth. Everyone _loves_ it when she begins, all coming to a quiet hush to listen to the tune. She does it mainly when she's working, because it gives her something to do when it gets boring, but she'll sing for just about anything.

Gavin would happily sing while he's alone and no one could hear him. He felt that his song was different from the usual mix of notes compared to others, intertwining high and low notes rapidly and seamlessly while keeping the pitch sweet, he thought it was a pathetic excuse of a song. Singing did come naturally, but he keeps it held in to avoid any trouble at work with the guys because he's _terrified_ about what they'll think about it.

As a father, Geoff understands why Gavin is so secretive with his song, and never pressures his pseudo son to share it with him. The bird boy loves him, he knows that, so if Gavin wants to sing in front of him it will be on his own accord. The trust he would have to feel for anyone would need to be stronger than the pull of gravity before he would even make a peep in front of them, and Geoff just got to that stage.

\---

Sitting in front if his computer, Gavin edited the Let's Play silently like all the others. They had a recording set for an hour from now, so everyone was trying to make a dent in their workload for later. That's when he made the mistake of getting to comfortable. When that happens, the song just kind of flows out without him noticing.

When the first few notes hit the Rams ears, he froze up. It was cautious at first, slow and deliberate, but the pace quickened and the volume grew in the next few seconds. Turning in his chair, Geoff looked over at Gavin and watched him bob his head as he hit different notes, but he didn't see Michael twitch his tail in annoyance.

"What the fuck, Gavin? Shut the hell up!" He hiss, whipping his head to the right. 

A tweet trailed off into silence when Gavin became aware of what he was doing, growing very red. If he didn't have everyone's eyes on him right now, he might have burst into tears, so instead he shot out of his seat and wretched the door open to escape.

Everyone sat there dumbfounded, unsure if they should go after him or not, until Geoff slammed his hands on his desk in frustration.

"Michael, you're a _fucking_ idiot! Fucking. Idiot."

"What did _I_ do? Gavin was making too much God damn noise, whistling away like he had nothing to do!”

He dropped his face into his hands rubbing hard. “That wasn’t whistling. I mean, I _kinda_ is but it’s different, it’s more than that. He was _singing_.”

Michael just stared at his boss, confused. “How is that any different?”

“Do you understand the importance of a birds call?” He just kept staring, his pupils narrowing into slits. “Never mind, let me ask you this: Have you ever heard Gavin sing before?”

“No, but I don’t see why-“

“Neither have I, and I _live_ with the guy! That’s my point. Bird hybrids only sing for loved ones, or when they feel safe with the people they’re with.”

Michael’s face looked like a loading screen, processing the information slowly. “…Ok.”

“He was just doing it in front of us, probably without even realizing, and you yelled at him for it! You, no doubt, just shattered his trust for everyone in this room because now he’ll be too terrified to even speak to us.” Geoff was trying to beat it into his head. “Can your pea-sized kitty brain comprehend the consequence for your actions, or do you honestly think you did nothing wrong?”

Ryan sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let me translate that as basically as I can. By doing what you just did, you made him upset for doing something good. Now he’ll never do the good thing again and it’s all your fault. Way to go, Michael.”

Ray’s nose twitched. “The sourpuss made the songbird stop, what did he ever do to you?”

Getting put down by Ryan was one thing, but Ray made Michael angry. “So what am I supposed to do about it?! Go and find his bird ass and apologize?”

“That would be a _damn_ good start!” Geoff raised his voice a little louder than he intended, almost bleating it in his face. “It’s not going to fix it, but you need to right the wrong at least.”

Ears twitching, Michael got up and stormed out of the room to find his friend. Knowing Gavin, he was probably up on the roof perched on the edge over the parking lot. He followed his hunch, climbing up the back staircase to the door and, sure enough, there he was with his face buried in his arms.

“Hey, Gavvy.” He stayed back by the door, not wanting to get too close at the risk of scaring him off.

A loud squawk erupted from his throat at the sound of his voice, his wings shooting open as if he was about to leap off and fly away. But he stayed, turning around slowly to look at Michael with a dejected face.

“I didn’t mean to yell at you-“

“Yes you did, don’t try to tell me that. I started singing my _stupid_ song and it sounded terrible and you all must have hated it and-“ His mouth was running a mile a minute, growing more upset with ever word he said. “I shouldn’t have done it, I’m sorry.” He pulled his wings back in, tighter than before.

Michael wasn’t sure how to continue, but he walked over to him slowly. “I-I didn’t hate it, and I didn’t understand what it meant before. Geoff gave me a long talk about it…”

“Oh yeah, what’d he say?” He scowled, putting his face back into the crook of his arm.

“He said that you trust us, and that I was a big, _dumb_ asshole for what I did.” Carefully, he sat down next to him. “And it wasn’t terrible, it was pretty nice actually.”

“Don’t get soft on me, it’s doesn’t suit you to be sorry.” Gavin chuckle slightly, which was a step in the right direction.

“I’m being serious, but if you tell anyone that I’d deny it in a heartbeat. Anyway, I’m sorry, for real.” 

He looked at him from the corner of his eye. “I appreciate it, but it doesn’t really help. Singing is a very… _Touchy_ subject for me, and you kinda just did the equivalent of taking a shit on me.” 

“Then let’s make this fair, an eye for an eye!” Michael yelled, scooting closer to Gavin. “Take your hand and scratch behind me ear.”

Gavin picked up his head and eyed the cat suspiciously. “And why the _hell_ -“

“Lindsay found out I did this, just scratch behind my left ear.” He angled the top of his towards him. “Do it.”

“Fine, you little git.” He unfolded his arm and held his hand over the mess of hair for a few seconds before slowly rubbing the back of his ear like he was ordered.

It didn’t take long for a constant low hum to start in Michael’s chest. Lindsay had gone ballistic when she heard him purr the very first time, but he made her swear she would never tell a soul because it would mortify her fiancé. Now here he was, allowing his best friend hear the one thing he never wanted him to hear.

“You’re so _cute_ , Boi! You sound like a little boat.” Gavin stopped and Michael opened his eyes, not recalling when he had closed them. 

“Yeah, and you’re the first person that I let know that I do that. It’s a very personal thing that I’m protective about.” He twitched his eye a couple times, getting the fur to lay right. “But it’s _not_ a big deal, because you’re my friend. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Gavin grinned. “Yeah, I get you… Thanks Michael.”

“No problem, but promise we’ll never speak of this again.” Michael muttered, getting off the ledge.

“That’s a given.” He laughed.

 “And I just thought I would mention this, but we don’t care if you sing in the office. I think Geoff would like it if you did it more often, to be honest.” Before leaving, he started whistling what he remembered of Gavin’s song.

Tentatively, soft tweeting joined in and finished the tune. Michael smirked, turning around to see a smiling bird happily chirping to himself. 

Maybe this mistake turned into something good for both of them in the end.


End file.
